Forgotten
by snowwinter486
Summary: Where Natsu leaves, and come back forgetting everything, and with Luxus. So what's Fairy Tail suppose to do? Yaoi, mainly onesided Gray/Natsu and Gazille/Natsu and slight Luxus/Natsu. Don't like, don't read.


I wrote this… 'cause I can!

Summary: Where Natsu disappears for some time and when he comes back. He's with Luxus. Did I mention that the two don't really remember anything?

Warning: AllNatsu (onesided and mainly yaoi paring-Gray/Natsu(main), Gazille/Natsu, Luxus/Natsu), violence, jealousy, potty mouth, unimportant ocs, time skips/gaps.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy~

※

Lucy sighed, it's been about a couple of years since Natsu was promoted up to an S-class member, but it's also been a couple years since anyone ever saw Natsu. Or even heard about him.

The guild processed as normal, but not as loud. So much more quieter, and less lively, it used to be so much more brighter and happier and energetic.

But Natsu…

_Just where did you go? _Lucy pondered as her eyes gazed around.

"Are you thinking of him?" a soft voice came from next to her and she nodded at the long red-head lady. Erza sighed.

"Yeah…Do… Do you think he's going to come back?" Lucy sighed as Gray, who seemed more depressed walked in, with all his clothes on.

"…He's not dead. I'm almost certain," he said stern, but in a cold whisper.

"I know. And I think he's coming back, or at least trying to," Gazille stomped in as he took a look at the mission bulletin.

"Really?" Lucy's eyes lit up slightly.

"Aye, because Fairy Tail is his home, right Wendy?" The blue cat flew in, followed by a young teenager with long black hair.

"Yeah… Because… Because Natsu isn't a liar," Wendy said, full of confidence.

"Hmm… I guess so," Charlie said, following Wendy in.

"Uagh!" a scream erupted as a man Droy ran in, "Natsu! He's back!" he hollered and the entire guild stood still as bright pink hair walked in with a blonde male with a pair of headphones on his ears.

"Na…Luxus?" the guild was completely stunned.

"Yo! We're here to join Fairy Tail!" the white scarf on the pink-haired boys neck shifted for everyone to see, that he doesn't have a Fairy Tail mark on the side of his arm.

"W-Who are you?" Erza, who seemed to recover the fastest, demanded.

"Hmm? Are you the guild master? Oh well, it doesn't matter," he said quite happily, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and him," he pointed at the blonde male behind him, "That's Laxus Dreyar! Nice to meet you!"

Natsu's hair changed. It was used to be spiky, off the edge of his neck, but now, it was still spiky, but it came to his neck, sliding down his slim frame. He's more skinnier too, as though he was training, but couldn't get the correct amount of food.

Luxus was larger with muscle, and was taller, his hair, like Natsu, grew to his shoulders. And it seems that he only cares about Natsu, lightly smiling and chucking with the pink-haired male's jokes.

Currently, the entire guild seemed more lively than usual, laughing with Natsu, despite the glares they got from Luxus, but Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charlie, Erza, Gazille, and Lluvia, were in discussion with Marakov, with a couple of others.

"I wonder if this is how long all of the interview are…" Natsu muttered and Luxus snorted.

"What do you think?" he snarled back and Natsu twitched turning back to the bigger man.

"You better not be implying that I'm stupid!" he snarled.

"I don't have to," the blonde man growled, coming up to his full height to look him down.

Ready to break into a fight, they were stopped shortly of the Headmaster.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," he announced as the hatred drained from Natsu's face as he grinned broadly as Luxus.

"My gut was correct! You owe me!" he shouted happily and turned to the old man, "Thanks!" he said as he walked over to get the sign.

"Where do you want it?" the white-haired woman asked him, her hair coming down to her hips as she smiled at Natsu.

"Hmm? Right here!" he said happily, as he pointed to the area underneath his shoulder.

"What color?" she asked and Natsu went quiet.

"…Red," he said after a moment of thinking and smiled at the woman working bar, "I'm Natsu by the way. Nice to meet you! But… What can I call you?" he asked as Mira's eyes widened a fraction, but came back to normal.

"Mira… My name is Mirajane, but go ahead and call me Mira," she said and Natsu nodded.

"Gots!" he said and called Luxus over, "Make his yellow and red! And Orange!" he chanted happily and Luxus sighed as he took off his shirt and pointed right underneath his heart.

"Right there," he said, "And whatever colors he said," throwing his head back at the eager man behind him.

"Finished! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mira said happily and Natsu stood on top of the bar table and Luxus smacked his forehead at the next pair of words.

"I'M NATSU! AND I LOVE FAIRY TAIL!" he screamed as the entire guild just stared at the kid with the huge smile.

"Damn right you should!" a shirtless Gray hollered back and the entire guild sprouted with laughter and joyous screams.

"But… I'm curious, what are your magical powers?" Lucy asked and when Natsu was going to answer, Luxus answered for him.

"We're Dragon Slayers," he explained swiftly as a small girl ran up to him and hugged Natsu tight.

"I…I'm also a dragon slayer!" she said happily and Natsu smiled as she pointed at herself, "I'm the Sky, my name's Wendy!" she pronounced happily and pointed up to the second floor where there was another male, one with many piercing, "And that's Gazille, the metal dragon slayer!"

Gazille nodded at Natsu, who smiled broadly back, "Nice to meet you guys, hope to stay Nakama with you!" he said happily, "Oh! I forgot, I'm the Fire Dragon-Slayer..." he was quiet for a minute as his face turned slightly serious, "...Do you know where your Dragon's left to?"Natsu asked as he received many shakes, "Oh... Okay then," he sighed and with a grin, he was interrupted.

"C'mon everyone! We're having a party tonight!"

And while Natsu was laughing and fighting with some others, at the bar stool sat Luxus. And three people approached Luxus, who was 'supervising' Natsu as the pink-haired boy danced with, to his irritation, other people.

"Luxus…" he slightly turned his head, but kept his eyes firmly on Natsu.

"Yeah?" he responded as a woman came in front of him.

"I…I'm Evergreen… you…" she paused, "That's Bixlow," she pointed at the male who smiled and his tongue slipped out of his mouth, holding the Fairy Tail sign.

"And I'm Fried, Fried Justine," a long-blonde-ish-haired guy walked next to Luxus, "And just so you know, the three of us are the Rajinshuu, nice to meet you?"

"Rajinshuu?" Luxus was slightly confused.

"Yeah, it's when you combine your power with someone else's, it's a team," Bixlow said happily, "Right, babies?" he asked a bunch of floating barrels, the dragon slayer rose his eyebrows at that.

"I'm not joining," Luxus rejected them before they got a chance to speak, "I… I have to watch over someone. That's the only reason why I came in the first place. If you get him," he pointed at Nastu, who was now dancing and talking with Mirajane and Elfman, "To join…" a soft smile played on his face and it burst into a grin and turned to them, "Then you can count me in."

* * *

"Luxus, you picked one out yet?" Natsu called as he approached to giant blonde.

"Ugh. Have some patience, will you? I'm trying to find the one with the most…" Luxus muttered and grabbed a piece of paper.

That Gray also grabbed, "Hey, hands off," the ice mage snarled and Luxus snorted.

"As if," he snarled and tugged harder.

"Gray! Hurry up!" Lucy came over and saw that Luxus and Gray were in a small staring fight, "Well, since you guys are new, do you want to form a group with us?" she asked and before Natsu could answer, Luxus stepped in.

"We are the perfect pair," he managed to break Gray's ice lock and take the piece of paper, "And we will complete the mission together without any faults," he swiftly answered and walked away, "You coming?"

"Huh? Yeah sure," he gave a peace sign at the other two with a huge grin, "Later!" he said as he ran after Luxus.

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed, with Luxus around, it seemed as though the pink-hared idiot was never really around, and when he was, he would pick up a mission and leave. Never really staying for a chat or two.

And who knew were half of them went?

-Couple of days later…

"S-class?" Natsu was confused and the Master nodded.

"S-class is one of the highest rank in Fairy Tail, and you guys are in it. You can get 10 year mission and 100 year missions as well, they are much harder though," he said, "It's also the most loyalist," he added.

"But… We've only been here for a couple of days…" Natsu was so confused and the guild master nodded.

"So I'm putting a heavy reasonability on you guys," the master nodded, "I terribly sorry, you can reject—"

He abruptly stopped as he heard a scoff, "The master's word is law. Besides, this give us more of a variety for missions, instead of those boring ones," Luxus had a bloodthirsty grin on his face, "Right, Natsu?"

"Hell yeah!" Natsu said, a slice of smoke escaping his mouth.

"Thank you!" he called and the Master's eyes widened, "C'mon, let's go—"

"Wait, I have a special request for you guys," the pair turned to the small man as he explained the mission.

※

"It's nice that we're going to the mission and there's a huge reward… but I still don't get why we have to go with them," Luxus twitched, as Natsu leaned on him, panting heavily as Luxus glared at the other people with them.

"Shut up, it's not I wanted to either," Gray snarled as he stared at Natsu.

"Che, we don't really have a choice anyways," Gazille twitched, but he stared, almost hungrily, at Natsu, licking his lips.

"It's a direct order from the Master," Erza said as she sat down next to Luxus, in front of Lucy and diagonal from Gazille.

Wendy and Charlie sat in one seat next to Lucy as Happy sat across from the two girls and with Lluvia and next to Erza.

Natsu was shaking lightly as he sat down next to Luxus and a window, and in front of him was Gray, Gray looked semi-concerned.

"…" but he was quiet as Gazille, who was next to him, kept quiet as well.

It was a pretty quiet journey as Natsu came to life as the train came to a halt.

"Ugh… I hate trains," he groaned as he made it out and kissed the ground, "Oh, I love the unmoving ground!" he called happily and took a deep breathe.

There were in a dessert area, with the railroads right beside them and a mountain growing tall next to that.

"C'mon, let's finish this mission," Luxus sighed and walked.

"What… What are you doing?" Erza demanded and Luxus looked at her strange.

"Well, someone has to go ask around for the client," Luxus scoffed and Lucy looked completely puzzled.

"What are you sprouting? There's nothing there," she explained.

"What are you sprouting?" Natsu demanded, "Can't you guys see the village? It's like an abandoned ghost town!"

"There's nothing there, Natsu," Gray declared.

"No, I see it as well," Wendy said.

"Affirmative," the metallic mage assumed.

"Then… what are we supposed to do when some of us can see and others can't?" Gray asked.

The group was silent before Luxus turned around, "Then let the people that can see lead the blind," he answered.

"BOOM!" the explosion made Natsu jump as the entire ground shook.

"What the… hell?" it was an unanswered, stupid question, but no one really cares at the moment.

"Ah!" Wendy groaned as Natsu ran towards her, "It… It burns…" she gasped.

"What…? Wendy! C'mon, talk to me! Stay alive!" he shook her, but she just trembled as she held onto the other, "Please… Natsu…" desperate to survive, she looked at him terrified.

"Wendy!" it was a barely audible whisper as the shook twice as hard.

"Natsu… save them…" she sighed and then, unconscious.

"Wendy? Wendy!" the fire dragon slayer shook the younger one, "C'mon! Stay with me here!" he cradled her, "Please…" he sighed.

"Natsu…" it was a sad moment as the thing from before moved again. With the sand flying like a sandstorm, it was hard to make anything out.

"Juvia shall be of assistance!" Juvia shouted, wetting the sand, making it moist as they saw the figure become clearer.

"Wh…What the hell?" Erza gulped as a male with a female next to him stepped out of the sandstorm.

"Fairy Tail! Duck!" a flash of white ice flew in, "Ice Make! Ice Dragon!"

"Leon!" Gray cried as his white-haired old acquaintance landed next to him, his Lamina Scale symbol shinning proudly.

"Hey," he responded and stared at the two opponents.

A high-pitched screeched their ears, "These guys are so interesting… and hot!" she smiled. The long pink hair slid down to her hips as her white skin glistened in the sun, her neon-green eyes smirked in a mocking matter as the group clenched their fists. Her pink kimono shinned in the sun as the other male's armor was plain silver.

"No, we're not here for them," the male, with flaming red hair and matching eyes glanced around until he smirked. Pointing at Natsu, "There is the target, get rid of all the trash," he said.

Natsu, being the idiot he is, tightened his grip on Wendy, "I'm not letting you take her!" he snarled and Luxus stood in front of him.

"Protect each other at all costs," he nodded and turned to the other group, "I'll leave those to you," he said and grabbed Natsu and ran.

"Yeah…"

"Leon-sama!" Sherry hopped down next to her friend.

"Ah ha ha ha!" the lady's, from before, voice cracked and killed everyone's eardrums as the leaned over in pain, "My magic is simple, my senses are doubled," she laughed once more.

"Damn it…" Gray cursed, "Ice… Make… Hammer!" he screamed as he slammed his hands together as a huge iced hammer fell on the woman, who just dodged.

"Oh? Ho, ho, ho!" she said with interest, "How cute," she mocked.

"Hey. I'm leaving, the others are coming so let's go," the male said.

"Hai-hai! Sun!" she said happily.

"S-Sun?" Erza sounded surprised.

"Yep!" the woman replied happily, "He's Sun, I'm Wind, and the one we're looking for," she licked her lips as her eyes looked off to where Natsu and them ran off too, "Is Moon," she left quickly with Sun.

"D-Damn it…"

"Damn. They left the trash for us," another male, a huge one twitched, and then sighed, "Let's kill these guys and leave, Storm," he called to another male, one with black hair with yellow streaks, almost looking like lighting. The skinnier of the two sighed.

"Sure, Earth," it was a hard voice as a smirk came upon his face, "One…two…" he whispered.

Earth, with a bald head grinned wickedly as the sand reformed around him, "Three…" he whispered as the sand left his body to reveal a very familiar face.

"J-Jura-san?" Leon and Sherry gasped as the 'Jura' grinned wickedly at them.

"FOUR!" the two yelled at once as they unleashed a bunch of animals, monsters to distract them. There were all made out of sand, and it seemed a bit hard…

"Leave this to me!" Lucy shouted, "Open the Golden Gate to LEO! I call THEE!" she yelled as a blonde male came out, "Loki!"

"You called?" he answered.

"Alright, let's take them down!" she brought out her whip as she began lashing out furiously.

"Ice make! Eagles!" Leon shot multiple eagles as they flew around, attacking the sand-like monsters.

"Iron Dragon Breath!" Gazille snarled as he too blasted away a bunch.

"Lluvia will help!" the water elemental melted as she turned sand hard.

"Ice make! Lance!" Gray cried while thick, sharp, pieces of ice bloomed from the ground.

"Shit!" Stom cursed as he dodged a lance, Erza charged at him with a long sword, in her normal outfit, "This is bad!" he called, when a grin spread on his face, "Not."

Erza's sword grazed a cheek when all it was sand, the red-head gasped as she desperately pulled back, "No…Damn it!" turning around she saw that both people were running, far off to where Natsu was, "Go after them!" she cried.

"No duh!" Gray cursed as he ran at full pace, "Ice make! Shield!" he screamed as the entire sand rose in front of the two enemies, hardening into ice, "You're not getting away that easily!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luxus was holding Wendy as he kept an eye on Natsu, "You okay?" he breathed and Natsu nodded when a rose sliced his arm, cursing he turned around to see a woman.

"Wind!" Sun landed right next to the woman, before turning to Natsu, "Let's go, Moon," he said sternly and Natsu gulped, and shook his head.

"Who the hell are you!" he demanded.

"You don't remember us?" Sun sounded shocked, and Luxus put Wendy down.

"Get out of here," he commanded and the Fire-mage shook his head.

"I can't leave my comrades here!"

"Trust us and get out," he nodded at Happy, who grabbed Natsu and flew out.

"Wait… Put me down… Lux…Luxus!" a grin appeared on the fake Dragon Slayer as he waved him off, "DAMN IT!" he screamed.

"Hawk, we were right, go shoot him down," Sun grinned, "I'll pick up the moon. Wind! Do as you please, we won," he said and the woman nodded.

"Roger!" she giggled as Sun disappeared.

"Natsu…" Luxus, being the worrywart no one knew he was, was, well, worried, as he snarled the name under his breath. Watching the fire mage, tempted to go after him.

* * *

"What the?" Natsu cursed and screamed as Happy was shot down, "Oi! Happy, Happy!" he shook the small cat.

"Ugh… Run…" he breathed and Natsu cursed as he picked up the blue cat gently before running off.

"Don't die on me!" he desperately demanded and the cat gasped, "I'm not abandoning you!"

"There…" he breathed and the Dragon slayer turned around.

"Fire dragon CLAW!" he yelled as he kept a tight grip on the cat, but let it continue breathing, while fire ate his leg and he spun his legs around, sending miniature fire bombs at the winged attacker.

"Wow!" the female with wings jumped backwards, landing back to back with another winged male, "Falcon! You see that?" he asked amazed as Natsu took a couple of steps back.

"Yeah," Falcon, the one with long blonde hair nodded at his mirror image, "I saw, Hawk," he nodded at the girl and turned to grin at Natsu, "Did you already forget about us, Moon?" he asked.

"What the hell are you sprouting?" Natsu demanded and Happy woke up.

"Remember? You were apart of your guild, Raven Tail!" Hawk sighed as she showed the sign.

"Raven…tail?" Natus was confused.

"You were the best out of all of us, Moon. And then, you disappeared, just like that," Falcon's blue eyes flashed darker, "Remember this?" taking out a knife he stabbed his palm and pulled the knife back out so that the blood oozed right out onto he ground. Making strange characteristics on the ground he summoned a griffin, "Well, we'll make you remember! Fly!" the griffin flapped it's wings and started a massive sandstorm as it attacked Natsu.

"Damn!" he cursed, as he dodged.

"I'm okay!" Happy called as he flew away, grabbing Natsu and flapping off.

"Thanks… and strangely, I don't feel sick...Maybe it's because Happy is a nakama, and not a vehicle..." Natsu wondered but pushed it back as the sandy-griffin came to attack them, "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" he screamed as fire gushed out of his mouth and onto the griffin.

It went straight through the griffin, that popped into wind and sand and fell to the floor, "What?" Natsu was puzzled as a screeching laugh slammed into and him.

"Hey! Wind! Don't take my prey!" Falcon and Hawk snarled at the woman in the pink kimono.

"Shit!" Natsu fell to the ground with a 'THUD!' with Happy on his back, "Hey, you okay?"

"Ugh…" Happy wasn't in the right condition to be talking, so Natsu grabbed the cat and ran.

"Let's go!" he called as he ran, and continued running.

"Hey!" Wind turned to the running male, and twitched, "Come BACK HERE!" she screamed, piecing the sensitive ears.

"Shit…" Natsu twitched despite the fact that his ears burned, and he shook it off, continuously running, "Hold on, Happy," he groaned as he came to a clearing, a grin spread on his face as he tripped off a cliff and went tumbling down the side of the mountain, "AHH!"

* * *

Lucy flinched as she saw a puff of sand rolling towards the fight, and screaming?

The fight was dragging on, and the two opponents looked bored, "Let's finish…Oh?" a grin appeared on Storm's face as Earth turned to his normal self, "Think of the devil," rushing over to the collection of sand as it exploded into a person.

A Natsu Dragneel, to be exact.

"Ugh…" Natsu shook his head, dizzy, "Damn it…"

"Natsu!" the group was startled as the figure blinked.

"What…?" he paused staring at Storm and Earth.

Storm wrapped his arms around Natsu, who was freaking out, "I missed you, Moon. My nights have been dark and lonely without you," he sighed.

"Fire dragon's… WING ATTACK!" he yelled as fire gathered on both his arms and attacked Storm, sending him flying.

"Fuu… this is interesting," wiping a trail of blood off his lip, Gray and Leon stepped up.

"You left a big opening!" Gray ginned.

"ICE MAKE!"

"Geyser!"

"DRAGON!"

Ice collided with each other as Storm froze, a surprised look on his face, "One down," the two gasped as Earth came in and attacked them.

"Regulus Impact!" Loki hollered as he slammed a fist onto the side of Earth's head, knocking him out.

A high-pitched laugh paralyzed the entire group as they watched Wind, Sun, Falcon, and Hawk in front of them. Falcon sighed, "How troublesome," he said, breaking the ice with his bare hands and Leon and Gray gritted their teeth.

"Man, what happened to you?" Hawk muttered, waking Earth up, "Oi, you alive?"

"Moon, let's go," Sun ignored the group as he walked towards Natsu, leaning down to whisper something.

Natsu's eyes widened and sighed in defeat, "Y-Yes…sir…" he hung his head low, as Sun smiled maliciously as he hugged the male.

"I missed you…" he mumbled and Natsu clenched his eyes and fist, "Let's go…" he whispered as they disappeared, turning into sand.

"No…" Erza clenched her sword as she struggled to stand up, "Natsu just came back… you can't take him away from us…"

"Natsu!" Gazille stepped in attempting to grab Natsu, but all he caught was sand, "Damn it!" he screamed, "I didn't get to tell that bastard…"

"N-Natsu! You pink-haired bastard! Come back!" Gray cried.

Thunderous footsteps came to them, "He's… gone?" Luxus' voice boomed as he scowled, "Not… again…" he twitched and Erza turned to him while Lucy called Loki back.

"Again?" she asked.

"Yeah, they've been looking for him for the past couple of years," he snarled, gripping a bloody arm.

"Why don't we talk while resting?" Wendy suggested and Luxus immediately collapsed.

"That… bitch… I'm going to kill her," he sighed as he was being tended.

"Wendy, aren't you using too much power?" Charlie asked and the young girl shook her head.

"If it's for Natsu-san, I have to help in every way I can," she declared.

"Lluvia thanks you," the water-girl nodded and Wendy smiled.

"Just please… Save Natsu…" she sniffed.

"You didn't have to ask," Gray snarled.

"Hold your horses," Erza said, "And put on some clothes," she commanded and then she turned to Luxus, "Are you going to explain it?" she asked.

"Might as well," he sighed, "We're Nakama, aren't we?" he grinned.

"You…changed…" Erza commented and Luxus's eyes, but no one saw, widened a fraction.

"…Well… I first met Natsu because of those people," Luxus said, Natsu didn't remember anything other than his spells…"

Gazille was silent, a slight pang slammed into his chest, "Nothing? Nothing at all?" he asked.

"…Actually, he said that he was looking for his father-like dragon, Igneel…and these people called, 'Fairy Tail', and he said that he didn't know how, but he felt happy and warm and attached. That's why we're here in the first place," a grin appeared on the electric users face as Wendy moved on to the next person.

"…What?" Leon was puzzled, as Sherry was already out cold.

"To bring it down simply, both me and Natsu were here, and both of us can't remember much. But what I do know is that because Natsu is a true Dragon Slayer…" Luxus pursed his lips before continuing, "Because he's a true dragon slayer, he's been targeted, and… he's been abused, mentally and physically, and he was a killing machine."

"Was?" Lluvia pointed out.

"Yeah everything was different after another explosion where I picked Natsu up and ran for it, when he woke up again…"

"He forgot everything again?" Gazille stepped in and Luxus nodded.

"So…do you remember?" Erza asked.

"…Yeah, I remember everything, from me being in Fairy Tail to the time I got kicked out," Luxus snorted.

"WHAT?" Gray yelped.

"But…I wanted to stay with Natsu… So many figures abandoned him… I didn't want to be one of them," Luxus shook his head, "But, I guess you'll report me and…"

"Pull anything and I will," Erza cut in, "Thank you," she said gratefully to Wendy.

"Alright, all done!" Gray said happily, "Charlie, Happy!" the two cats looked at the ice mage, "Protect Wendy at all costs!" he looked off to the mountains.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Ah…" a whip lashed at Natsu, who bit down hard onto his lips to stop him from screaming.

"This is the punishment," Sun said sadly and he abruptly turned around, "WHAT? The pesky Faires from before are still alive?" he snarled and Natsu grinned.

_Almost there… _he breathed as a whip cracked against his side.

"Eliminate them, it should be easy for you, right?"

"Yes, Master!"

"What are you grinning about?" the torturer snarled.

"Nah, just thinking about how light your attacks are," Natsu grinned.

"You… BASTARD!" as the attacks came fiercer and faster, Natsu continued grinning, not once, did his grin fall. _So this was the nakama... _

* * *

Meanwhile, the groups they were split into were simply, Erza, Juvia, Sherry, Lucy, and Gray, Luxus, Leon, and Gazille.

"Later!" they departed as they ran towards the corridor as a male came out of the ground.

"Stop!" he called, the buff figure glaring at them, "I can't allow you to go alive…Master said that you are going to kill Moon, so I'm gonna stop you!" he declared.

"I got him," Leon said as he stepped up and glared at Earth, "Who's this Moon anyways?" he demanded as a wicked grin came upon the opponent's face.

"Simple. Out energy source during the night, where we are most active," he said brightly, "So then… DIE!" he screamed as Leon called a Snow Tiger.

"Get out of here!" he yelled and the other three ran off.

"HEY!" Earth turned to them when the tiger came in front of him.

"You're mine," Leon snarled.

* * *

"Kya!" Sherry and Lucy screamed as Wind fell on them, laughing.

"Erza! Lucy! We got this!" Juva nodded and she yelled while Erza nodded, grabbing Lucy and running off to the next hallways.

"Oh? You think you can win against me?" the woman laughed blasting the two girls against the wall, falling back down. Juvia struggled to stand up and helped Sherry up to her feet.

"Damn right we can! For the sake of love!" Sherry yelled back, "Stone doll!" she cried as the stones in the castle formed into a humanoid figure.

"Juvia will help as well!" the water-girl ran and splashed around, taking all the breathes of the woman as Sherry beat into her.

* * *

"Damn it!" Natsu mumbled under his breath, gasping, "Ugh…" as he was dunked back in the water.

A sigh came from Sun, "You knew that this would happen if you left, so why'd you leave?" red eyes mournfully gazed at the other male's dark, half-dead eyes.

Stringing him up against the wall his arms spread out, Natsu coughed, attempting to burn off the chains but the red-head sighed.

"That won't work. That's the magic repelled machine," Sun explained, "It's just going to eat your energy," he sighed, "So, why'd you leave?"

"What…What the hell are you sprouting?" Natsu demanded, "I…I was never apart of this guild in the first place," he spat, coughing up blood and water.

"…" Sun was silent before slamming his fist into the stomach, resulting with more blood coming out of his mouth, "Listen, do you have any idea how much we all _cried_ and _mourned _when you were gone? Do you have any idea of how _we felt _when we found you again?" with every other word a fist found it's way into the tight abs, each blow harder than the other, "Do you know how we felt when…" he gulped, tears falling as Natsu looked up, curious.

"…" Natsu was silent as the other male shook his head.

"No matter, you're back. That's all that matters," he smiled, "And then, we'll be Nakama again, right?" he asked and Natsu shook his head.

"Listen. I'm no longer apart of this guild. I'm with Fairy Tail, if not, I'm dead," Natsu casually explained, his dark eyes boring into fiery ones, "And you can't change that."

"You…IDIOT!" he screamed, as a broadcaster went off, "Why do you care about those guys anyways? We…We love you more!"

"It's not about who loves me more. Currently, I feel best with them, so I'll stay with them," Natsu replied, oblivious to the fact that his voice was being heard all over the castle, "Even if they'll kill me, I love them," a grin broke down on his face, "But I know better than that. After all, they're all my Nakama. From super-strong Erza, to the shitty Gray, and to the new Luxus and me. And from Wendy, Lucy, to Juvia and Gazille, we're all Nakama. And because of that, we're all going home. With or without force," a loud impact of smacking came.

"Isn't that the same with us?" the voice cracked and the pink-haired hostage shook his head.

"This place is a cage, and Fairy Tail in my home. All I need to do is wait patently for them to come, because they'll come. For they are special, they don't abandon nakama," the end of the sentence trailed off as the male passed out.

* * *

"Idiot," Gray muttered as he killed something and broke his way through the walls, a small blush on his cheeks, "You didn't have to say it like that," he sighed as the words that were broad casted were surfing through his ears and mind, over and over again.

"Wow…It's been a while," Falcon fell before Gazille, Luxus, and Gray as the three stood back-to-back-to-back with one another.

"I agree," a high-pitched voice of Hawk bestowed herself on the group as well, "Natsu… he never liked it here," she sighed.

"…Like us…" Falcon closed his eyes, "He went on and on about some people, and how much he loved them and how much he missed them… I miss his smiling face. I haven't seen him since the explosion…" opening his mournful eyes at the group he nodded.

"Go ahead and save him," he moved out of the way, "Along the way his room in the third room on the left. We'll take care of these guys," a grin appeared on his face.

"Go. After all, you have a handful of people at stake here," the voice was smooth, yet hard, "After all, you know what it's like to be forgotten, don't you?" a grin appeared on her face and Gray gritted his teeth as Luxus went up ahead, breaking a door.

"Thanks," he whispered as he ran right pass them and rushed off, Gazille running with him, and into the room.

The room was semi-neat, and there were notebooks everywhere. Curiosity ate the ice-mage as he picked up a book and began reading, he gasped.

…_It's been awhile. I miss Fairy Tail. Hell, I even miss that shit-face Gray, or even that iron moron Gazille, but I'll never tell him that. I'm stuck in a stupid cage because of a mission I chose._

_I never got to tell that one too…_

_Oh well, I'll make it out, and if I don't, someone will come. All I need to do is wait for my nakama…_

_But I hope that idiot doesn't come, I can't let him see me like this. I'll never hear the end of it…_

_Besides, I don't want him to die…_

_If he's dead. I'm going to kill him._

Tears grasped Gray's eyes, "Damn…that idiot…" as he flipped to the back, where there was a picture.

A single picture that almost killed Gray.

"Let's go," he called, grabbing some more books and pictures, receiving a grunt from the other two.

"No need to say that twice!"

* * *

"Ex-quip!" Erza called as she charged at a male, Storm, "Black Wing Armor!" she whispered as she charged at the smirking face.

"My, my," he sighed, "Quick to die, aren't you?" he mocked.

"I know you are!" Lucy cried, "Open the door to the golden bull! Taurus!" she shouted as the cow-bull mix came in with his speedos on.

"Moo! You look moo-re better than usual!" he cried as he stared at the woman's body.

"No time for that now, let's take that guy out!" Taurus' eyes flashed over to the fight between Storm and Erza.

"Okay!" he called as he ran over to him, "Rampage!" he called as a small earthquake smashed over to the other male.

"My, oh my!" Storm laughed, "Then…" taking a deep breath, he screamed, "Stone snakes!" as the walls and floor that were made out of stone carved around, making themselves into small snakes and began attacking Lucy and Erza, Taurus twitched as he turned to help his master.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy flew in with Charlie as she mustered enough strength to fire at the male.

"Ugha!"

* * *

Gray, Luxus, and Gazille ran up some more stairs and they slowed down, huffing and panting as they stared at two roads in front of them, "We can split up, but how?"

Gazille's nose twitched, "I… I think it's this way," he said, as he listened closely, "Yeah, I'm going this way."

"Is… Natsu over there?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I can feel his energy, it's faint, but I feel it," Luxus nodded, taking off in that direction with Gazille, after half a sigh, Gray took off after them.

"NATSU!" Luxus screamed as he kicked down a door to see the pink-haired male curled up and in a corner and there was blood everywhere.

Running to the boy in the corner, Luxus, gently, picked him up and rolled him over, "Hey, are you alive?" he asked.

"Hn…" dark eyes slowly opened up, "L…Luxus?" he panted out carefully as the older male smiled lightly and stood up.

"Let's go home," he whispered and Natsu nodded.

"That sounds great," he got up to his feet.

"I'll stop you there," Sun walked in the room, a half-dead Falcon and Hawk dragged behind him, "I never thought that I would be betrayed again after you left," he sighed, "Looks like I was wrong…"

"Luxus, activate H.O.T. I have a plan," Natsu whispered and Luxus' eyes widened and sighed.

"I'll be waiting at home then," he said as he walked out tuning to Gray and Gazille, "This isn't our fight," he walked out.

"Wait! Luxus! Natsu…" Gray stared at the grin plastered on the pink-haired man's face, _If I let go of him now… Will I ever see him again? _

"If you stay, you'll die," Natsu said, becoming serious, "I don't want you to die, that's why I stopped you," quoting all of the things he said back when they were younger, back at Garuna Island, "If you're going to kill yourself, have fun," turning back to his opponent.

"Natsu… Did you really forget?" Gray asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu's eyes were still on Sun, "Let's talk when I come back home," and before Gray could say anything, "Please. Get out of here," the fire dragon slayer shook and Gray bit his lips.

"Don't die," he whispered and ran off.

"…Don't make us wait," Gazille nodded as he followed Gray out.

Natsu's tears went unnoticed.

* * *

"Y…You mean that the H.O.T. plan was HALL OF THUNDER?" Gray gasped and Luxus nodded.

"21 minutes left," Luxus commented as he stepped inside a carriage with Sherry, Happy, Charlie, and Leon, "Hurry up and get on before it goes off."

"I…I can't leave Natsu in there! He'll die!" Lucy snarled back.

"If you want to die, go right on ahead," Luxus snorted as he sat back in his chair.

"Wait. Luxus," Luxus glanced up at the red-head woman next to her, "You know all the damage that that attack can cost, right?" she asked.

"Perfect calculations," Luxus nodded.

"Then, I'm of the opinion of leaving as well," turning her back as she began to walk away.

"How…How can you abandon Natsu-san! After all he's done for us…" Wendy sniffed.

"Juvia… Juvia also wants to go—"

"Trust him," Gazille said as he sat into the carriage as well, "He said that he'll meet us back home," crossing his arms, "And I know that he won't lie."

"Gazille… You too?" Gray sounded almost disgusted.

"Love…It's very strong once it has a good grip of your heart," Sherry smiled, "And because of that, it will shatter it," she sighed.

Ignoring Sherry, the ice-mage sighed, "…Natsu…" he whispered.

"19 minutes, get on or find another ride," Luxus twitched and Lucy nodded, getting on.

"Natsu… We'll be waiting…" she whispered as Wendy got in with her.

"…You coming?" Luxus' voice was drained as Gray turned around and screamed.

"DAMN IT NATSU! DON'T MAKE US WAIT!" he huffed and got on the carriage, sniffling.

※Gray's POV※

_It's been a month now… _I sighed deeply at the thought of Natsu.

I'm not even going to bother protest if you say that I love him, because the thing is, I do.

I, Gray Fullbuster, love Natsu Dragneel, the one and only.

And unfortunately, I'm not the only one.

Don't get me wrong, but it's pretty obvious that Gazille and Luxus is after my dragon slayer. And some others, but they backed down by now.

I think the other two noticed too, we never really go on missions together, or get near each other.

When one comes, the other goes.

And when we fight, we lose everything but the thought of killing.

Not very pretty.

Backing up to the subject, I realize that I'm a huge idiot, and I wonder, if it was really okay for me to leave him there, in the middle of the Hall of Thunder.

I gulped, I just had to believe in him. Trust in his words, because I heard him loud and clear, but it was my fault for not telling him. Looking at now, I wonder if I had told him that I had loved him, he would've came with us.

And at the same time, it wasn't the same Natsu I knew. Physically and mentally, but it was the memories that count as well.

_The guild… it's so quiet…_

Whenever Natsu wasn't here, it was quiet, but this… This is a stupid quiet, where everyone is almost scared to talk. It's revolting.

-No POV-

"S-SALMANDER'S BACK!" a scream came.

"Natsu?" Gray was automatically onto his feet as a pink-hared male walked in the doors, wearing a black verst with a golden trim, and a white, scaly scarf around his neck.

A grin plastered on his face as one grew on Gray's, a smirk on Gazille and Luxus and multiple gasps from others.

"I'M HOME!" he screamed on the top of his lungs, before his face turned evil and a kick went flying at Luxus, who barely dodged it, "You bastard! You left me there!" he snarled as the lightning mage pushed him off.

Natsu spun around and, using Elfman as a lever, pushed up and punched (or at least attempted to) Luxus, who ducked, having Natsu fly straight at Gazille.

"Wah!" Natsu landed on top of Gazille with a loud thump as Natsu twitched, "ROAR!" he cried as he turned back around joining back in the fight.

Innocent was tainted with bloodthirsty thoughts as the entire guild join in on the fighting, except for Mira, Charlie, Wendy, and Lucy who were just laughing.

In fact, the entire guild was laughing, it's been forever since they've been like this. Well, it's been a while since Natsu was in the guild in the first place.

"Natsu!" it was also the first time anyone ever saw Natsu collapse after 30 minutes of brawling, someone always stops it, and so, this was the very first time seeing Natsu collapse.

"…I…" he was panting hard and through half-lidded eyes he muttered out, "I… kept my promise…" and went out cold. Just like that.

Most of the mages, after a small panic attack, laughed, and Gray smiled as he pulled out a photo he had gotten from Natsu's notebook.

A photo of all of them, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Kana, Mirajane, Gazille, Juvia, Erza, Wendy... not Luxus... just smiling, and even the master could be seen in the way front.

And Natsu was smiling, not a confident grin, or a sadistic smirk, but a smile.

A smile that Gray, and many others, loved.

Hopefully, when Natsu woke up, he would've remembered everything. And even if he didn't, all Gray needs to do is make more memories.

This was going to be hard with Luxus around, but he'll get there.

And yet, all the same…

It felt nice to have him back. With, or without memories.

Natsu Dragneel, have you really forgot?

※

Stupid, I know. But hey, I tried.

And, to contraindicate popular belief, I'm don't write to satisfy others.

I write to satisfy myself, and that's it.

If you don't like that, don't ever come back to my stories.

That's too all those people who are scared to publish their stories, and to all those stuck-up bitches (excuse my language, but Natsu, Luxus, Gazille, and many others have it worse) and bastards.

Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
